Ōji no bara
by RoDelta
Summary: Au temps de l'âge féodale japonais, Misaki est un jeune prince qui ignore sa beauté et l'influence qu'il a sur les gens. Mais lorsqu'il séduit l'esprit des roses d'argent de son jardin, une passion brûlante naîtra chez lui ... Histoire inspirer du conte japonais "princesse pivoine" et tout en poésie (ou du moins essayée) vous entraînera dans le monde de l'amour sans frontière !


Ōji no bara.

Il a bien longtemps, dans une riche contrée du Japon, la famille Takahashi vivait en paix. Takahiro, l'aîné avait pris la charge de la contrée à l'âge de 18 ans, à la mort prématurée de ses parents. Mais malgré son jeune âge, il dirigea le territoire avec grande noblesse. Il put notamment s'occuper de Misaki, son jeune frère. Ce dernier avait aujourd'hui 18 ans, son frère en ayant 28. Le jeune homme possédait une chevelure brune mi- longue et magnifique yeux vert émeraude qui envoûtaient tous ceux qui les croisaient. Son corps, toujours mit en valeur par de riche kimono, possédait de délicieuses courbes, de fines épaules et de longues jambes. Autrement dit, la réputation du jeune prince Takahashi n'était plus à refaire. Les seigneurs des alentours s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un envoyé des dieux. Mais l'ironie dans tout cela, c'était que le prince en question n'avait, pas du tout, conscience de l'agitation qui l'entourait. Il passait ses journées dans aile nord du palais, la plus fleurie de toute, entre sa chambre où il lisait les contes du romancier Kyô Ijûin, à jouer de la musique ou dansait quand l'envie le prenait et le jardin. Il pouvait y rester des heures à contempler les différentes fleurs présentes. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait demandé à y faire planter un parterre de roses d'une extrême rareté : des roses argentés. Il ignorait pourquoi mais leur parfum l'apaisait. Leurs grands pétales d'argentés semblaient scintillaient de joie lorsque le jeune prince était là. Mais depuis le début de la journée, les tiges s'étaient pourvues d'épines acérées. Misaki se rappela qu'aujourd'hui se tenait les noces de son frère. Courant le retrouver, il laissa là ses roses préférées.

-Grand frère ! dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-Misaki, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié !

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais, n'y-a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire ?

Takahiro sembla réfléchir. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose mais Misaki refuserai à coup sûr. Il aurait bien voulu que Misaki danse pour les invités mais la timidité de son jeune frère ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-Non, c'est bon tout est déjà près. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est d'être heureux avec moi.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Misaki. Alors qu'il sortait, Takahiro soupira. Comment son frère faisait-il pour ne pas se rendre compte du nombre de prétendantes et de prétendants qui se pressaient à leur porte pour lui demander sa main ? Ainsi le mariage fut prononcé et la fête commença. Le couple était bien évidemment à l'honneur mais si la moitié des regards des invités étaient à l'intention du jeune couple, l'autre était dirigée vers Misaki. Celui-ci, parait de son kimono de cérémonie, attisait les passions et les rumeurs. La fête continua jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Misaki, lasse de cette fête, décida de prendre congé de ses invités, pour leur plus grand malheur. D'un pas lourd et lent, Misaki rejoignit l'aile nord qui n'était pas tellement éloigné de la salle des fêtes. Du coup, il pouvait toujours entendre les mélodies jouer par les musiciens. Il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait le faire sortir de cette prison où il vivait. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes dans les jardins fleuris avant de, sens s'en rendre compte, se laisser porter par la musique. Il entama de léger pas de danse entre les cerisiers et glaïeuls. Il était si prit par la musique qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards indiscrets des invités venus l'espionner. Ce n'est qu'une fois la musique finie qu'il remarqua enfin sa situation : son visage passa par le blanc et le rouge avant qu'il ne s'enfuit en toute hâte dans sa chambre. La nuit commença mal pour le jeune prince. Les invités finirent par partir et le palais retrouva son calme. Misaki, endormi dans sa chambre, ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Seulement au beau milieu de la nuit, il crut entendre une voix qui l'appelait. Doucement, il ouvrir les yeux : il était seul dans sa chambre mais la voix l'appel de dehors. Vêtu de son léger yukata, il descendit de sa chambre dans les jardins. Il s'agenouilla devant ses roses. Elles s'instillaient comme cela n'avait était le cas.

-C'est vous qui m'appelaient ? demanda-t-il comme s'il attendait vraiment une réponse, et bien me voici …

Souriant, il s'adossa au tronc d'un cerisier, ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Malgré la brise fraîche qui soufflait, son corps glissa le long du tronc et il s'allongea par terre. Ce n'est que plus tard que Misaki s'éveilla, entour par une douce chaleur. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le soleil haut dans le ciel, ses yeux se posèrent sur un samouraï qui se tenait là avec lui. Ses cheveux étaient gris-argent et ses yeux violets. Il avait deux sabres à la ceinture et son vêtement était brodé de magnifiques roses. Misaki ne pouvait détacher ses yeux émeraude de ces orbes améthyste. Le samouraï se pencha sur lui, glissa sa tête dans son cou et le parsema de doux baisés. Ses mains, elle, retracèrent les lignes de son corps, de ses épaules, de ses jambes… Misaki frissonna : ses caresses n'était ni pressées, ni intimes mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne hurlait pas. Étrangement, il se sentait bien entre les bras puissant de cet homme qui le troublait tant. Il gémi, l'homme venait de faire glisser le haut de son yukata et caressait sa peau mise à nue. Ses doigts froids laissaient des rivières de feu sur le corps de son captif. Ses mouvements se stoppèrent soudain. Misaki, les joues rougies de plaisirs, regarda l'homme. Il prit son menton en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'est alors que le samouraï disparut lançant Misaki seul et complètement perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. Rassemblant son esprit, Misaki se redressa. Un rayon de soleil l'ébloui. Alors les joues du jeune prince rougirent en même temps que le ciel. Son corps fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable. De ses doigts, il se remémora les gestes du samouraï. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait était marquée au fer rouge tant elle était brûlante. Mais cette sensation était des plus nivrante. Soupirant d'aise en s'adossant au cerisier, il sourit tendrement et se surpris à vouloir revoir ce bel inconnu qui lui ouvert les portes d'un autre monde. Les appels de Takahiro le firent sortir de sa rêverie :

-Misaki, où es-tu ?

Alors qu'il voulut répondre, il jeta un œil à sa tenue : son yukata était complètement ouvert et laissait voir son torse et ses épaules. Ainsi, il trouva plus logique de d'abord réajuster son vêtement avant de répondre à son frère :

-Je suis ici, grand frère !

Takahiro le rejoignit très vite.

-Petit frère que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Misaki hésita : devait-il lui dire ce qui c'était passé ? Non. Son frère, protecteur comme il est, lui limiterai les sorties. Alors, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, Misaki répondit :

-Je voulais simplement faire une balade à l'aurore.

Ils rentèrent mais durant la journée, si les jeunes mariés profitaient d'une journée en amoureux, les pensées de Misaki restèrent tourner vers l'inconnu et hantaient par de nombreuses questions. Qui était-il ? Comment était-il entré dans leur palais ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-t-il fais cela ? Son corps frissonna de nouveau au souvenir de la nuit dernière. La journée passa trop lentement au goût de Misaki, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : que la nuit tombe pour retrouver le samouraï. Lorsque son vœu fut exaucé, il se rendit près de ses roses. A genoux devant elles, il était anxieux. Et si le samouraï ne venait pas ? Comment devrait-il réagir s'il venait ? Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ombre immense qui se tenait derrière lui. Celle-ci s'approcha à pas de loup du jeune prince. Posant doucement ses mains sur les fines épaules du brun, il le fit sursauter. Misaki se figea. Ses mains de glace le firent frissonner de bonheur et d'impatience. Un silence s'installa mais Misaki le brisa finalement :

-Qui … qui êtes-vous ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix avait tremblé et il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les frissons de son corps. Le samouraï derrière lui fit glisser une de ses mains sur le cou du prince et, approchant son visage de sa nuque, se mit à l'embrasser. Misaki aurais bien voulu savoir qui il était mais il incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente avec douce attention.

-Pitié … dites qui vous êtes ? Réussit-il à prononcer

Les gestes du samouraï se stoppèrent. Un souffle près de l'oreille fut rougir le brun :

-Vous venez me voir tous les jours depuis je suis ici. Je vous connais par cœur. Aucun de vos gestes, de vos sourires ne me sont étranger.

Sa voix était profonde et grave. Misaki se sentit fondre entre ses mains.

-Mais … comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais sans attirer l'attention ?

-C'est vous qui m'y avez invité…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de comprendre : il venait le voir tous les jours, la chevelure argenté du samouraï et ces roses sur son vêtement…

-Alors vous êtes … l'esprit de roses !

-Appelez-moi Usagi, prince.

Après un sourire, Misaki se détendit.

-Alors appelez-moi Misaki.

-A vos ordres, prince.

Ainsi chaque soir, Misaki allait retrouver Usagi au pied du cerisier. Enlacé, Misaki se laissait aller dans les bras du samouraï. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait autant apprécié les nuits chaudes d'été. Les mois passèrent bientôt la fin de l'automne approcha. Un soir, Usagi se confia au brun :

-Misaki, l'hiver approche et je ne pourrais venir te voir.

-Comment cela ?

-L'hiver, je n'ai plus la force de venir dans votre monde mais il ne tient qu'à toi de me faire rester auprès de toi.

-Dit moi ce que je dois faire, je ferai tout pour que tu puisses rester auprès de moi.

Un sourire tendre naquit que les lèvres d'Usagi.

-Au premier jour de l'hiver, coupe l'une des roses du parterre et garde-la avec toi. Les autres mourront pendant l'hiver. Tu auras qu'à la remettre dans le parterre au premier jour du printemps et je reviendrai près de toi.

Et comme prévue, premier jour de l'hiver, Misaki cueillit la plus belle fleur du parterre. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit soin de la mettre dans le plus beau vase et de le déposer prés de son lit. Les mois d'hiver passèrent et Misaki avait toujours l'impression d'être en été. La chaleur d'Usagi l'entourait toujours, peu importe l'endroit où il allait. Il savait bien qu'il n'est pas avec lui mais c'était tout comme. Malgré tout, le jeune corps du prince fut à rude épreuve durant cet hiver. Il n'attendait qu'une chose le retour du printemps. Quand son vœux fut exaucé, il retourna à l'endroit où ses roses avaient fanées et, à peine avait-il posé la rose par terre que tout le parterre refleurie de sa plus belle couleur. Usagi lui apparut alors. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Misaki lui sauta au cou. S'ensuivit un baisé chaud et tendre entre eux qui réchauffa le cœur de l'esprit des roses.

Durant les années suivirent, à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait voir Misaki, celui-ci se trouvait dans les jardins à prendre soin de ses roses. En effet, plus personne ne pouvez s'en approcher sans se blesser sur les épines. Mais quand il s'agissait du prince, on avait l'impression que les épines disparaissaient et que les tiges s'enroulaient autour de lui, pour le protéger. De plus, Misaki ne portait plus que des kimonos à motifs de rose. Certaines fois, un bourgeon de rose était nouait à cheveux. C'est ainsi que Misaki fut surnommé Ōji no bara (le prince des roses) et que son nom arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du fils de l'empereur. Sumi Keîchi semblait, en effet, très intéressait par le jeune prince dont on ventait la beauté, l'insouciance et la délicatesse. Il voulut tout de même se faire sa propre idée et décida d'aller voir cette fleur rare. Surprenant tout le monde dans le palais, Sumi fut accueilli par Takahiro et sa femme. Ne voulant pas paraitre impoli, Sumi, ne voyant pas Misaki, ne fit pas la remarque. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il posa la question :

-Puis-je vous demander où se trouve votre jeune frère ? Il se trouve que c'est l'objet de ma venue.

Perplexe, Takahiro accompagna tout de même le jeune empereur voir son frère. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à un croisement que Takahiro s'arrêta :

-Mon frère se trouve sur la promenade de sa chambre, je vous prierais de ne pas l'indisposer.

-Ce n'était nullement mon intention !

Laissant ici Sumi, Takahiro prit congé. Lorsque Sumi était arrivé ici, il pensait trouver un jeune prince banal dont la réputation avait été surfaite mais il manqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'être en face de lui. Misaki était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono de soie mauve. De grandes tiges de ronce bourgeonnant de roses y étaient brodées au fil d'or. Une large ceinture noire et blanche enserrait sa taille, la rendant plus fine. Ses cheveux bruns, attaché en arrière avec des rubans dorés, contrastaient avec l'incroyable rose argentée en pleine floraison qui y était épinglée. Mais plus que son apparence, Sumi fut choqué par son aura. Le corps du prince s'emblait être doucement encerclé par des ronces qui s'enroulaient autour de ses hanche, de sa taille et de son buste. Son regard doux et mélancolique, fixait quelque chose à l'horizon. Reprenant son souffle, Sumi s'approcha ce qui força Misaki à tourner la tête. Ses grands yeux vert émeraude pétillaient d'une passion intense qui était inconnue à Sumi.

-Mes salutations, prince Takahashi.

Un simple sourire fut la réponse de Misaki. Ce dernier reprit sa contemplation sous le regard quelque peu étonné de Sumi. Se mettant à sa hauteur, Sumi essaya de voir ce qui attirait l'attention du brun, en vain.

-Que regardez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que Misaki n'ait pu répondre, une douce brise d'été lui caressa le visage. Puis il répondit dans un chuchotement.

-L'automne qui approche.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand les fleurs faneront, l'automne sera là et les cœurs seront au aboie.

-Vous n'aimez pas cette saison ?

-Pas autant que l'hiver !

-Une raison pour autant de mépris ?

-Une qui ne vous concerne nullement.

Sumi se tourna soudain vers Misaki, ce jeune prince avait du répondant : intéressant ! Respirant un bon coup, Sumi saisit la main du brun et, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, formula sa demande.

-Misaki Takahashi, votre beauté et votre délicatesse sont parvenues jusqu'à mes oreilles. Aussi j'ai voulu voir par moi-même ce qui en était. Mais à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posé sur vous, mon cœur ne m'a plu appartenu. Désormais vous en êtes le seul maître, aussi je conjure … de m'accorder votre main.

Un long silence suivit la demande. Un vent froid souffla sur eux. Sumi n'osait relever la tête pour affronter la réponse du prince. Celle-ci vient bientôt :

-Seigneur, vous n'honorez d'une telle demande …

Sumi se redressa, plein d'espoir.

\- … mais je me vois dans le regret de refuser.

Sumi sentit son cœur se briser. Il attrapa fermement les épaules du prince, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusez-vous ?

D'abord surpris par le geste du jeune empereur, Misaki fini par sourire et portant son regard sur le jardin, il répondit :

-J'ai peut-être, sens le vouloir, prit votre cœur mais j'ai déjà cédait le mien à un autre …

A ces mots, l'incompréhension de Sumi se mua en rage. Lui, le fils de l'empereur, coiffé au poteau d'un autre. Sa prise se renforça sur les frêles épaules de Misaki qui commença à trembler.

\- Seigneur, lâchez-moi, je vous prie ! Votre attitude me fait peur.

Ne se contenant plus, Sumi explosa :

-Pourquoi me repousser ainsi ? Avec moi, aurais le pouvoir, l'argent, le luxe et la sécurité de mon palais.

Misaki se força à soutenir le regard menaçant de Sumi :

-Je ne veux ni la richesse, ni la puissance : je veux l'amour !

Les dents de Sumi grincèrent.

-Votre amour pour moi peut venir après cela ! Suivez-moi chez moi, et je vous rendrez heureux.

Sur ces mots, Misaki commença à débattre pour se dégager de l'emprise de Sumi.

-Assez ! Rentrez chez vous et laissez-moi ici en paix !

Misaki réussit à se dégager et à envoyer Sumi contre le mur. Mais malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Sumi ne put que regarder avec horreur le jeune prince chuter. Le bruit de l'altercation avait déjà attiré les domestiques du palais, mais la chute du prince dans le bassin de pierre noires, les firent venir dans l'instant. Misaki fut transporté dans sa chambre où des médecins purent s'occuper de lui. Leur verdict fut sens appel : Misaki n'avait, par miracle, rien de grave. Cependant, ce dernier pourrait rester inconscient un long moment au vue du choc violent dont il a était victime. Sumi, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, avait gardé le silence. Une fois les médecins parti, Takahiro, sens se tourner vers lui, adressa à Sumi ses mots :

-Avec tout mon respect pour votre famille et votre lignée, je vous prierez de ne plus jamais venir fouler le sol de notre demeure, seigneur.

Ne pouvant rien répliquer, Sumi quitta le domaine telle une ombre pour rentrer chez lui.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ensuite et Usagi se lamentait de ne plus voir son amant au lieu de rendez-vous. C'était-il trompé sur le compte de Misaki ? Avait-il eu tort du lui avoir ouvert son cœur ? C'est le cœur plein de douleur qu'il alla dans la chambre du brun. Quelle fut sa tristesse et son désespoir en voyant le jeune prince inconscient. L'incident s'étant passé le jour, il n'avait pas pu aider et il en rageait. Usagi observait le corps inerte de Misaki, allongé de tout son long sur son futon. Ses traits ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Usagi, devant son amant inconscient, il était impuissant.

Les semaines passèrent. Misaki n'avait pas repris connaissance. Mais malgré tout, les médecins était de le voir avec ton teint aussi que s'il venait de s'endormir. Car si les médecins venaient en journée, Usagi est là la nuit. Il partageait son énergie vital avec Misaki pour le maintenir en bonne santé le temps qu'il se réveil. Mais le temps s'écoula. Trois moins plus tard, le pays était aux portes de l'hiver, encore une semaine et les premières chutes de neige seront là. Usagi commencer à faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait auprès de Misaki cet hiver, vu son état. Mais, trois jours après la première chute de neige, Misaki se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rappela de la rose qu'il devait cuir pour l'hiver. Aussi bravant le froid hivernal déjà présent, il courut au parterre des roses. Recouverte de neige, elles donnaient l'impression de greloter. Tirant sur la première, il l'arracha totalement de terre. Le faible sourire sur ses lèvres se fana aussitôt lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la chaleur d'Usagi autour de lui.

-Usagi revient auprès de moi ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi, sans ta présence.

Des cassades de larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues et, plongeant son visage dans les pétales de la rose, il implora encore :

-Si tu n'es pas près de moi cet hiver, je n'y survivrai pas ! Revient avec moi : tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ! … Je t'aime …

Les moururent sur ses lèvres et dans ses larmes. Mais, alors qu'il pensait mourir de froid et de chagrin, une brise digne d'un mois d'été l'enveloppa et une voix vint lui chuchoter.

-Je désespérais de te voir, amour ! Ne te fais plus soucis je serai avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras !

Les larmes de bonheur remplacèrent bien vite les larmes de tristesse et, relevant la tête, Misaki offrir à Usagi, sourire emplit d'amour et de joie.

Depuis, l'esprit des roses et le prince Takahashi filèrent le parfait amour. Jamais, ils ne se quittaient, à part peut-être pour l'hiver. Ce manège continua jusqu'au 23 ans du prince …

Post-scriptum :

Moi : et voilà ! Verdict ?

Misaki : je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais … c'était pas mal !

Moi : … euh, Usagi c'est toi qui l'a drogué ?

Usagi : pourtant non !

Misaki : arrêtez, je suis sobre ! Non, j'ai vraiment aimé ce côté poétique et franchement, mise à part le moment où je me fais victimiser, j'ai bien aimé !

Moi : OMFG, toi qui aime une de mes fics ? Je meurs !

Misaki : et bah tant mieux !

Usagi : je suis d'accord avec Misaki, ce côté poétique est très agréable !

Moi : merci les mecs !

Usagi : par contre ya une suite ou pas ?

Moi : ^^ …

Misaki : tu nous le diras pas, c'est ça ?

Moi : ouais ^^ aller, reviews les gens !


End file.
